Bill i Tom Sols a casa
by KoEnMaRuKaWa No Miko
Summary: Història en català... treballant amb la traducció... La mare d'en Tom marxa durant una nit... què podria passar? no lemmon... de moment...


En Tom va notar com les seves neurones es fonien pel que veia a la televisió

En Tom va notar com les seves neurones es fonien pel que veia a la televisió. Era una sèrie infantil que tenia com a objectiu que els nens petits perdessin el cap i es posessin a parlar i interactuar amb la tele... una pregunta, perquè dimonis ho feien a les dotze de la nit?

Bé, millor això que mirar què feia en Bill. Creia que ho feia expressament. No es podia haver quedat adormit d'una manera tan sensual sense fer-ho per pròpia voluntat. Cada vegada li queia més el cap i tenia els llavis entreoberts, com apunt de rebre els llavis d'en Tom. Uns llavis que en Tom li entregaria encantat...

Tom?- va dir la seva mare- pots portar a en Bill al llit? Jo haig de marxar, ja ho saps.

I quan tornaràs, mare?

No ho sé, però us arreglareu, ja teniu dinou anys.

Si- va dir estirant-se- i estem de vacances!

Gaudeix-les.

En Tom va pensar que així ho faria.

Una hora més tard en Tom va decidir portar en Bill a dormir i deixar de banda les reaccions del seu cos.

Primer el va intentar despertar però en Bill no va reaccionar. Si un cas va fer una cara més sensual amb els llavis més entreoberts i un sorollet que el va excitar anant directament a una part de la seva anatomia en la que intentava no pensar en aquell moment. En Tom li va passar un braç per les espatlles i un altre per la cintura. Quan va notar el cos del seu germà contra el seu, cossos iguals que es tocaven amb tendresa, es va ruboritzar.

El va abraçar potser amb una mica més de força del necessari per tal de notar-lo més. Li va mirar a la cara i va veure que encara anava maquillat. No volia que l'endemà es despertes amb els ulls vermells. Li havia passat un cop i en Tom també ho havia passat malament, el que li passava a ell normalment ho notava.

El va assentar a la tassa del lavabo, no entenia com era que podia dormir tant. Ell ja s'hauria despertat. Va quedar en una postura molt estranya, no li va caure el cap, no es va desplomar com una persona adormida normal. Més aviat semblava com si estigués només amb els ulls tancats. Va buscar per tots els armaris (tombant unes quantes cremes i sabons) i finalment va trobar un pot que deia: desmaquillant per a ulls, el va mirar estrany perquè era rosa, era el d'en Bill o el de la seva mare? Bé, era igual. Amb un tros de cotó mullat amb allò (que feia una olor estranya, com a productes químics i alcohol de curar) li va fregar els ulls, intentant que el producte no li entrés dins els ulls, amb l'altre mà li aguantava el cap, notant el seus cabells i la pell del seu crani. Li acariciava els ulls delicadament anar-li traient el maquillatge suaument, amb molta cura, com si en realitat curés una ferida.

Cada vegada s'anava acostant més, inconscientment, fins que va notar la respiració d'en Bill. Si era tan a prop com per notar la respiració tènue d'un adormit...

Es va posar vermell i es va apartar. Li va mirar els ulls i va veure que ja estava ben net. Ara venia el difícil, posar-li el pijama. Li va treure la camisa, això era fàcil. Li va fer un bes a la galta perquè... era el seu germà. Li va posar la camisa del pijama. Li va fer un bes al front. Li va treure els pantalons... li deixaria posats els calçotets...Tanga! Oh, no! Va veure que no deixava gaire a l' imaginació (menys que un tanga normal, va sospitar), per a més tortura en Bill es va girar i en Tom va veure massa pell de la que estava acostumat i una part molt i molt marcada. Li va posar els pantalons i va marxar corrents a la seva habitació a desfogar-se.

Era irracional i estava malament. Bé, ara anem a les coses que no havia pensat abans. El desitjava més del que es pensava, i si li deia que no li faria molt mal.

Va ser la primera vegada que en Tom va notar els ulls plens de llàgrimes. Va intentar dormir.

La llum del sol el va despertar. Bé, no del tot, el van despertar uns dits a la seva cara.

Bill?

Tom, estàs despert?- estava eufòric, ell si havia dormit tota la nit- Saps que m'ha passat?

No.

Algú m'ha vestit i m'ha posat al llit! Ahir era al sofà completament vestit i m'he despertat al llit!

Ha estat la mare. – va dir com si sabés que des de sempre ho diria.

Ah... on és?

Ha marxat.

I estem sols?

Si.

En Bill sabia que en Tom havia plorat però no sabia perquè. Li preocupava. I si la seva mare l'havia portat al llit... millor, no volia que en Tom se'n adonés que en realitat duia tanga, li feia por que en Tom el veiés d'una forma que no era. Inconscientment es va llepar un dit. Va notar un gust salat. L'únic lloc on havia posat el dit era a la galta del seu germà.

Tom estàs bé? Has plorat.

Si. Ha estat un malson – va dir- anem a esmorzar.

D'acord. Jo també en tinc de vegades.

Es van passar el matí mirant la tele i menjant porqueries. En Tom mirava fixament la tele, no podia mirar més al seu germà sense recordar el que havia estat apunt de fer.

En Bill notava que en Tom no el mirava, jugava amb els seu pírcing de manera massa sensual per ser ignorada (tot i que en Tom ho feia pensativament) i això va fer que certa part de l'anatomia d'en Bill reaccionés.

Es va acostar a en Tom com un gat, sigil·losament (era la seva especialitat). Si en Tom havia vist o notat que s'acostava no havia mostrat senyals.

El noi es va girar bruscament i va veure en Bill a menys de cinc centímetres. Quan les mirades xocolata es van trobar en Bill es va posar a riure amb el seu riure alegre i en Tom va somriure amb aquella timidesa que tornava boges a les fans.

Què em volies fer?- va dir en Tom rient.

Espantar-te.

Doncs no ho has aconseguit.

Llàstima.

Com si un ésser superior hagués polsat un botó els dos nois van saber exactament què passava. Es van acostar i en aquell maleït instant va sonar el telèfon:

Si?- va dir en Tom de mala llet. La oportunitat havia passat. En Bill va desaparèixer escales amunt pensant en el que sentia.

Hola Tom, he sabut que esteu sols...

Avui no hi ha cap festa.

I demà?

Ja veurem.

En Tom va penjar, va respirar fons i va pujar les escales pensant en què li diria quan el veiés, "Hola Bill, et puc besar?" no, no "Bill.. jo et vaig portar al llit..." no! Llavors es moriria de vergonya! Va decidir que ja s'espavilaria.

Bill?- va dir picant la porta- puc entrar?

S..si- va dir com si fes un esforç molt gran.

En Tom va obrir la porta, es va assentar al llit on en Bill estava abraçat al coixí, va desar la gorra a la cadira, les rastes li van caure per la cara. No sabia com començar. Li diria.

Ehem.. Bill.. ahir vaig ser jo qui et va portar al llit.

T...tu?- va dir posant-se vermell com un tomàquet.

Si. T'he mentit perquè ehem...

I... em vas desmaquillar?

Si.- en Bill va recordar, unes mans tendres li havien tret el maquillatge d'una manera que ell no ho havia fet mai. Havia estat el primer dia que s'havia despertat sense gens ni mica de mal als ulls.

I.. em vas posar el pijama?

S...si- va dir també posant-se vermell.

No et riuràs de mi, oi? Sé que no és normal però m'encanta portar els pantalons estrets i...

No. Mai havia pensat de fer-ho.- més aviat en comptes de fer-li gràcia... l'havia excitat, i bastant.

Gràcies, Tom- va dir abraçant-lo- em feia por que et riguessis de mi.

De res. No ho faria mai - Li va fer un bes a la galta. en Bill va recordar més, just quan en Tom l'havia posat al llit havia sentit aquesta sensació.

Ehem... Tom, qui hi havia al telèfon?

Oh volien fer una festa a casa

I què has dit?- va dir en Bill.

Que no.

Perquè?

En tenies ganes?

La veritat és que no.- en Bill va tornar a la posició inicial d'abraçar-se al coixí.

En Tom es vas sentir una mica incòmode però ja que hi era va decidir que aprofitaria per aclarir el tema que el preocupava. En els ulls del seu germà hi havia vist tendresa i amor. S'arriscaria.

Bill, vine al meu costat.

Què vols?

Dir-te una cosa.

I no m'ho pots dir des d'aquí?- en Tom va jugar amb el seu pírcing.

No.

En Bill es va acostar i, per jugar es va posar tan al costat d' ell que les galtes es tocaven. En Tom va somriure.

No tan a prop...- va dir suaument

D'acord, què vols?

Ja fa un temps que he notat que...- va Tom, tu pots- que em... la manera de veure't ha canviat.. vull dir la manera en com et veia... el.. jo... oh. Merda!

Tom? No t'entenc.

Bill, t'estimo.

Jo també Tom.- va dir abraçant-lo.

No com a germans. Em... sé que està malament i tot això però m'agradaria, almenys besar-te.

Jo també et bull besar.

Els llavis es van ajuntar i en Bill es va posar a la falda d'en Tom. El teixit dels texans es va tocar i quan en Bill va agafar els braços d'en Tom aquest va caure al llit. Va anar de poc que no es donés un cop contra la paret però no importava. El bes s'havia tornat més salvatge.

Tom, feia molt temps que desitjava això!

I jo.

Vols tornar-me a besar, germanet?

Si.

Els dos nois es van tornar a besar i es van quedar abraçats sobre el llit d'en Bill.

Recordes quan ens varem fer aquelles fotos tan abraçats?

No els oblidaré mai

Gairebé perdo el control.

I si vull que el perdis ara?

M.. bona idea.

Continuarà?


End file.
